


Pomegranates and Styx Water

by WitherStorm1N



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherStorm1N/pseuds/WitherStorm1N
Summary: Magnus Bane was more than just the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was THE most powerful warlock in existence, even if not many outside of the warlock community knew it. And with that, came a responsibility. Magnus was a true necromancer. He had a connection to Death herself. While others could play with weak imitations of his power, Magnus had walked through Persephone's garden. He had eaten the pips from her pomegranates. He had drank from the River Styx and survived. He had the powers of life and death at his fingertips. Never had there been a warlock so closely tied to Death. And as such, when the scales tipped, Magnus took notice.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane & Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Pomegranates and Styx Water

Magnus Bane was more than just the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was THE most powerful warlock in existence, even if not many outside of the warlock community knew it. And with that, came a responsibility. Magnus was a true necromancer. He had a connection to Death herself. While others could play with weak imitations of his power, Magnus had walked through Persephone's garden. He had eaten the pips from her pomegranates. He had drank from the River Styx and survived. He had the powers of life and death at his fingertips. Never had there been a warlock so closely tied to Death. And as such, when the scales tipped, Magnus took notice.

~*~

"Magnus, I'm home. Are you almost ready for our date?” Alec called, dropping his bow and quiver by the door.

“Give me a couple more minutes, darling!” Magnus called, as he put the finishing touches on his makeup. His hair was spiked up as usual, the tips tinged blue. He wore a shimmery black shirt with a deep V-neck and tight leather pants. Jewelry glittered on his fingers, around his neck and on his ears. While Magnus finished up, Alec crouched down to pet Chairman Meow, who purred and rubbed up against Alec’s legs. When Magnus came out, Alec couldn’t hide his blush as he took in his boyfriend.

“Wow.” Alec said, then clapped his hand to his mouth. “Did I say that out loud?” Magnus chuckled, as he pulled Alec into a kiss.

“Good to know you approve, Alexander.” He murmured, and Alec smiled, his hands on Magnus’s waist. The two stayed like that for a moment, before Magnus finally broke the spell. “I believe we have dinner reservations?”

“Oh, shit! We’re going to be late!” Alec sputtered, pulling away from Magnus. Magnus laughed, following Alec as he pulled him out the door and down the street to their favorite spot for date night. It was a little hole-in-the-wall place, with what Magnus swore was the best Indonesian food in New York. They went there so often, the staff already knew their order. They sat at their usual table in the corner, speaking softly as they waited for their food.

“So, Alexander, how was work?” Magnus questioned, taking a sip of his water. Alec shrugged, a worried expression crossing his face.

“The body of a Seelie was found in an abandoned warehouse, drained of blood. It’s the third downworlder drained of blood that we’ve found in a week. And the vampires are denying their involvement, so I don’t know what to do.” Alec said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. Magnus reached across the table to take his hand.

“I’ll check some of my sources, see what I can find. We’ll figure this out.” Magnus said with a smile. Alec smiled back, squeezing Magnus’s hand lightly.

“We always do.”

~*~

After they had finished their food, and shared an exquisite slice of chocolate cake, Magnus and Alec had taken to the streets. Hand in hand, they walked along, the street illuminated only by the occasional streetlight. They stuck to quiet alleyways, slowly drawing closer to the other until their shoulders were practically brushing as they walked along in silence. Alec enjoyed the silence – it was a comfortable silence. Stopping, he pulled Magnus down for a kiss, and Magnus let out a soft moan as he tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair. Alec sighed, completely content. If he had to relive this moment for the rest of eternity, he would be perfectly happy, he thought to himself. And that was when the silence was broken by a cry in the night. Alec’s head snapped up at the same time Magnus’s did.

“What was that?” Alec asked. Magnus gestured to a nearby alleyway, and Alec nodded, slipping into battle mode. He pulled out a seraph blade, whispering its name as he stalked closer to the alleyway, Magnus following behind with magic crackling at his fingertips.

“Identify yourself!” Magnus called, as the light from Alec’s seraph blade lit up the alleyway. And from out behind the dumpster stepped a young child. Six years old, at most, they had pale skin, curly black hair, and eyes so green that they practically glowed. What stood out most, however, were the curling black lines along his face – a warlock mark.

“P-Please don’t hurt me, mister!” The kid said, his hands in front of his face as he cowered in terror. Alec’s heart melted – the kid reminded him painfully of his dead brother, Max. He put his blade away, and raised his hands.

“We aren’t going to hurt you, kid. It’s okay.” Alec said soothingly. Magnus followed his example, letting the magic fade from his hands, and revealing his warlock mark. Magnus stepped forward, until he was just out of reach of the kid.

“I’m Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Can you tell me your name?” Magnus asked softly, crouching down to be at eye level with the kid.

“S-Sam. My na-ame’s Sam.” The kid mumbled, looking at Magnus’s cat eyes in wonder. “You-ou have really c-cool eyes, mister.”

“He does, doesn’t he? And I’m Alec.” Alec said, crouching behind Magnus. “What are you doing out here, Sam?”

“M-My Mama said I was a d-d-demon child, ‘nd she didn’t want me ‘nymore.” Sam said, his lower lip quivering. The poor kid looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“How about you come with us, and we’ll figure something out, okay Sam?” Magnus suggested, holding out his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Sam reached out and took the hand.

“Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll protect you.” Alec said, barely managing to hide the murderous expression on his face. He could barely imagine how a mother could abandon her own child, all because of some markings on his face! She was his MOTHER, and she had abandoned him like he was trash. Magnus seemed to sense Alec’s anger, because as he passed him, holding hands with Sam, he squeezed Alec’s shoulder lightly.

“Alec’s right. You’re safe now. You’re safe with us.” Magnus said firmly. And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first time seriously trying on a fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make for a happy Wither! Love you all, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
